Orcs
The orcs are a large, muscular humanoid race which inhabit the continent of Gazar, and the (TBD Horseclans plains area). They are known for their warrior culture and prowess in warfare, and are some of the fiercest combatants in the world, as well as simply the physically strongest race in Nelwar. Society In general, orcs organize themselves into separate bands, each ruled by a separate warlord. They then pillage and take as much as they possibly can, greatly preferring to hunt and raid over farming. It has often been theorized by scholars that if the orcs were to band together under a single banner, they could become a world superpower simply because of their skill for war. They are not only known as excellent in single combat, but have a strong grasp of large scale strategy and the logistics of keeping a war machine well oiled and running strong. In general, orcish warbands do not allow outsiders in their lands without express permission from the local warlord, or "Tarkhi". This permission is hard to come by. Most outsiders who venture into orcish lands uninvited do not return. An interesting subgroup of orcs is the population that is kept as slaves in human nations such as Belrast. These orcs will typically help each other if they can, and often despise free orcs for not doing more to help them. Culture The orcs have a rich culture created by their nomadic and violent lifestyle. This culture manifests throughout their society, and can be difficult for outsiders to adjust to or understand. Beliefs Orcs often believe in a concept called "dotor gal", meaning "the fire inside". This is the orc's spirit - the motivation for everything they do, the driving will inside them that pushes them to succeed, and to prove themselves. Many orcs believe that this fire eventually dies in every orc, and that one of their goals therefore should be to die in battle or otherwise with their fire burning strong, to avoid ever having to live without their fire. Food The orcs prefer to eat mostly meat, as you may expect. They are known for making massive boiling pots of soup (the pot is as large as a hotub) and distributing this soup throughout the warband. Music The orcish musical tradition was spawned from the drums and horns of battlefield communication. The orcs play tunes on the same horns they use to signal an attack or call for a retreat. It is said that in the plains of TBD horseclans area you can hear the orcish drums echoing throughout the day and the night, if you listen closely enough. Language The orcish language has been split over the years into several major dialects. The first is the dialect spoken in Gazar, the second is the dialect spoken in TBD horseclans area, and the third is a strange dialect spoken by orcish slaves in other nations. Some scholars believe that the slave dialect has been deliberately modified over the years by orcish slaves to baffle others attempts to learn it, so that they orcs can continue to have a language that they can speak privately in. Playing an Orc Think about where your character is from, orcs are wildly different based on whether they are part of the orcish slave culture or are part the warrior culture in their native lands (these aren't your only two options, you can be from wherever the fuck you want). Stats/Basic * ST +2 * FP +1 * Will +1 * SM +1 Disadvantages * Appearance - unattractive (to other species) * Social stigma, many orcs are slaves Advantages * choose orcish language depending on backstory * common skills - weapons, tactics, etc. Not applicable if a slave or raised away from warband * Infravision * Always have magic resistance, never magery * Sharp teeth * Blunt claws * Thick skin for +1 natural DR Skills * Weapons skills, tactics skills common if raised in a warband * Craft skills common if raised as a slave Category:Races